1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephony systems such as those using Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). In particular, the present invention relates to recovering calls to a failover device after a call failure event.
2. Description of the Background Art
An Internet Protocol (“IP”) based private branch exchange involves numerous telephony endpoints connected across a network. A typical telephone call will establish a connection between two different IP devices with voice traffic flowing between those two endpoints. If network interruption occurs between those endpoints, the call is typically disconnected at each of the isolated endpoints. Similarly if one endpoint in a two party call were to fail, the other endpoint will typically disconnect the call. This is particularly troublesome if one of the endpoints is not a live person. For example, if one of the endpoints is an Interactive Voice Response module (“IVR”) or automated attendant, then the call will be lost forever.